The New World
by The Breakers
Summary: Dante has been transported to the 'Sleg World' (Turok). Will he ever return to his world? Read on to find out.


Title: The New World

Summary: Dante gets transported to the 'Sleg World'. He meets several new people and gets some new skills. Hints of beyblade. Will Dante escape? Read on to find out.

Disclaimer: We don't own D.M.C; well actually The Horster Tamer and I (Kirishma) own the games but not the idea. Neither do we own beyblade or Turok however we all own the game (I think) All unknown characters are ours and shouldn't be touched. Forget about all this 'don't touch without permission' malarkey. Just leave our people alone k.

Stef's P.O.V

I lay there in pain, not daring to move in case. I slowly got to my feet, my body shrieked with pain from the sudden movement. I swayed slightly from the sudden altitude change and studied my surroundings.

I noticed I was in the middle of a rather large forest/jungle. There was a clearing to my left and a waterfall could be heard somewhere in the distance. I could different animals chattering away in their own language.

I looked around and tried to register exactly where I was in the forest/jungle, all of a sudden I heard the _snap_ of a twig behind me. I quickly turned around to confront the newcomer.

I saw a lad of about 20, 21. Before I could ask him his name or what he was doing here, there was the sound of metal being ripped through the air. The next thing I knew a sword bearing a foreign inscription, had been rammed against my throat.

I stood still, staring at the bush straight ahead of him. Gathering my hypnotic energy, suddenly the sword was taken away. However as quickly as it was removed a gun was placed to the back of my head. I jerked my head forward, losing the hypnotic energy.

"Great" I thought to myself, the gun was then removed from my head and I had freedom to move. I turned around to face the newcomer.

"Why, were you not scared?" he asked, "why?"

"Because," I replied calmly.

"Because, why?" he asked again.

"I have the capability to show no emotion or every emotion." I answered

"What show every emotion at the same time?" he wondered.

"Yes, if I want." I replied "I can also do this!"

I stared directly into his eyes, gathering hypnotic energy, all of a suddenly eyes turned white and a black spiral was produced from the pupil of each. I continued to stare at the newcomer; he swayed slightly, and then straightened up.

"Now tell me your name" I requested as he looked blankly at me.

"Dante, Son of Sparda." Dante replied.

"So, what is your mission?" I asked again.

"To vanquish the world of all evil" Dante answered.

"Lovely, now let's go" I said walking off.

I'd only got a few metres away when I realised Dante was still standing there. Staring blankly into space like an idiot.

"Dante, come here" I shouted to him.

He turned around and walked over to me; I raised my hand in front and snapped my fingers.

He blinked several times, looking confused.

"What, what happened to me? It's like I had been, hypnotised or something" Dante requested.

I shook my head slightly and walked away. Dante soon chased after me, not wanting to be left alone here.

"Where are we going? How come you know where you're going? Where are we? How did I get here? Why am I here? What are you doing here? Hey, are you listening to me?" Dante asked impatiently.

"To a hut, cos I do, in the 'Sleg World', I don't know, I don't know, trying to get back and yes." I replied before continuing. "You ask a lot of questions you do."

"Well, normally I only ask two" he replied. "What are we dealing with and how do I kill it?" (A/N I took that line from _Van Helsing_)

We continued to walk until we came to a large clearing; to the left in the distance a small hut could be seen. I stared to walk towards it, however Dante stopped me.

"What's wrong?" I asked sharply, because it was staring to rain and I couldn't be bothered to get wet.

"It might be dangerous" Dante answered, he looked worried but that was expected he was in a different land.

"Don't be daft Dante, come on lets go" I said heading towards the hut. Dante followed me.

We arrived at the hut and wandered in. I looked around, realising no-one was here I sat down on the sofa that was situated in the corner of the hut.

All of a sudden the door opened and a girl about 14 walked in dripping wet. She smiled when she saw me; by the looks of it she was happy to see me. The next thing I new there was the sound of glass smashing from upstairs.

"Alex!" I yelled up the stairs "Stop comin' through the window for god sake"

"How long have you been here then?" she asked coming down the stairs.

"Not very, Laura's back as well" I replied as I dried my hair with a towel.

Laura emerged from the kitchen carrying a box of matches, she lit a fire in the hut and the warmth spread through. I went to hang the sodden towel on the rack before sitting back down.

Alex and Laura suddenly noticed Dante who, for once, for standing quietly in the corner of the hut.

"So, who's he?" Alex asked glaring at him.

K gonna stop there cos I'm bored and stuck. The next chapter will either be Alex's P.O.V or Laura's P.O.V, whoever decides to go 1st really. Please read and review, thanks.

The Breakers

Kirishma Destiny Soul

The Soulist Temptation


End file.
